


Puppet

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, character abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix is sick of her smile. He despises it. He wants to see her miserable. He wants to see her suffer. A very short Kingdom Hearts one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

                His eyes were locked on her as she walked down the hallway with a soft smile on her face. His usual glare intensified as she got closer. He loathed this thing in front of him. He wanted it do disappear from his life forever. She shouldn’t be here. _They_ shouldn’t coexist. Something like _her_ shouldn’t be alive. She should disappear and never come back. She walked by him. He stopped in his tracks and scoffed.  
                “Why do you bother?” Saix spoke in his usual monotone. Xion’s walk slowed to a stop and turned around. She looked at Saix with a curiosity.  
                “Excuse me? What do you mean?” Xion asked. Her head tilted slightly to the side.  
                “Why do you bother with that smile?” He spoke with a tone that caused Xion to shudder. She looked down at the ground, biting at her lip. His words didn’t make much sense to her, but she knew they were intended to hurt her. Saix always gave her cold glared along with a soft spoken mutter under his breath. Those mutters were meant to hurt her, to break her.  
                “Well… because when I feel happy, I feel like smiling.” Xion looked up, smiling at Saix. Maybe a smile would make the mood lighter. But when her eyes met his, she was greeted with a glare so cold even Vexen would shiver. He took a step closer to her.  
                “You are nothing. You should feel nothing. You are just a mere puppet. Hardly of any use to us.” Saix said, a little smirk on his face. She was useless to him. And a focus of envy for him. He was jealous of her. Of this false “friendship” she had Axel believing  was even true. They were nothing but nobodies. How could she feel anything, especially since she isn’t even a true Nobody. If they were monsters than she was an abomination.  
                Xion winced a bit. The words hurt. But she refused to let him get to her. She shook her head.  
                “Maybe to you Saix, but I am of use. Why would I have the Keyblade if I wasn’t.” She said in a semi-pleading tone. She wanted to convince him she was of use and that should could assist the Organization in… whatever they were planning. Saix only looked down on her and she was determined to change his impression. His look grew colder with every word she spoke. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by her collar, lifting her off the ground and against the wall. She whined as her back collided with the wall.  
                “Listen here you insolent little drone. You are nothing and you will forever be nothing. I hope you someday realize that you were a mistake and should be eliminated.” He spat in her face, his own filled with rage and anger. He let her go, dropping her to the ground. He began to walk away.  
                “I don’t know how you fooled him, but you don’t deserve him as a friend.” With that, he walked off, leaving a scared and distraught Xion crumpled on the ground, close to tears. 


End file.
